worst dream or best nightmare
by uklauren
Summary: Bloom the winx and the specialists are going to spend a week on Erackilion for spring break little do they no that bloom was going to get stalked spied on harrased and tested can she make it through it all or will she give up
1. Chapter 1

# Worst dream or best nightmare #  
It was a normal day at alphea. The birds were singing the sun was shining. And best of all the two week spring break was beginning tommorow. All of the winx were in the main living area of there dorm when they heard a knock on the door " I got it " flora said She opens the door to find six very sexy guys standing in front of her... The specialists. " you guys are back from your mission" musa exclaimed throwing her self into riven.  
" it has been two months" techna said tears in her eyes. All of the girls minus bloom had already had there boyfriend's arms wrapped around them.  
SKY'S POINT OF VIEW I walked in the door and found my beautiful little angle sitting on the couch with a grin on her face. She is looking as beautiful as ever. I walk up to her and kneal down. I take her hand and kiss it. Before I knew it I was sitting on the couch with a fairy in my lap." Hello my love" I say watching her beautiful little cheaks turning a gorgeous shade of pink. " hi my prince " she answered with a little giggle. Even though I am now king if Erackilion ( I have no idea how to spell this please no criticisms) she still calls me her prince but hey I am not complaining.  
THRIRD PERSON "Now that everyone had calmed down it is time for us to make our announcement" brandon said " what announcment" bloom asked looking sky in the eyes " for spring break we would like you all to come and stay in the Erackilionian palace" sky said never taking his eyes off of bloom.  
" but what about our families" flora asked one hand holding up her head and the other in helia's hair.  
" we only want you for a week leaving the other half of your break to return home" Timmy said in his geeky little way.  
" come on we have not seen our girls in two months do we not deserve a little credit" replied riven.  
" welllll..." Musa said before bloom interrupted her.  
" I don't know guys the commoners and royals of Erackilion do not necessarily like me" she said "Bloom is right what if they get violent" Stella said now with a look of fear in her eyes thinking of all things that could happen to her best friend.  
"No one and I mean no one is ever allowed to hurt my angle" sky said " ok well let's get packing" bloom said 


	2. Chapter 2

# Ch. 2 #  
THRIRD POUNT OF VIEW ON THE SHIP TO ERACKILION " we are gonna partay " Stella said, she was wearing a red and white horizontally striped cotton tee with blue jean shorts. Her long blonde hair was curled and put into a high pony tail " as matter of fact I am very excited to ... but not due to the partying" techna said. She was wearing a purple sun dress with gold polka dots and a bright gold belt.  
" what for" flora asked " I'm scared techna is excited " aisha said sarcasticly " ha ha ha" techna said all naisaly " eracklion actually has a very good technology program with daily tours at one of there universitys. But it is super hard to get in to it. And since we know the king maybe" techna said now facing sky " he could get me and Timmy in for a tour or two"  
" you got it tech" he said " bloom are you ok " helia asked.  
Bloom was paler than usual and a liitle green. She looked shaky and ... Well ... Just ... Sick " hmmmm yeah" she took a deep shaky breathe " I ummmm" she got up a went to the back room BLOOMS POINT OF VIEW Almost to Erackilion she thought. Perfect why not go to a place where everyone hates me. I am hated every where there. Fun fun fun. I jumped on to the resting bed in one of the back rooms and started to cry. Then there was a knock at the door SKY'S POINT OF VIEW There are so many rooms on this ship which one is my godess in... I knocked on the door with the resting beds and I heard a sniffle.  
" who is it " I opened the door and ran over to my fiance who was face down crying into the pillow. I sit down next to her and wrap my arms around her tiny little waist. " what is wrong" I ask her " nothing" she said sitting up and wiping her eyes " bloom do you not want to go to Erackilion with me"  
" I do its just ... It's embarrassing"  
" sweetie" I say pulling her to my chest "you can tell me anything"  
" your parents hate me .."  
" they do not hate you" " they hate me... The guards hate me because they are still blaming me for the millineum ball. Your parents and all the other royals think I am just using you for money and power. And the commoners think I will be an awful evil queen"  
BLOOMS POINT OF VIEW I know I know I sound whiny and I am truly sorry but ...  
" bloom there is an upside to all this" sky said and my heart jumped.  
SKYS POINT OF VIEW When I said that I saw a small glimmer of hope in her brilliant blue eyes.  
" what is it"  
" you now have the chance to prove to an entire planet of people what a wonderful girl you are"  
" awww you think I am wonderful" " I know you are" " what else do you know about me" she replied with a giggle " your smile" I gave her a quick kiss " personality" kiss "you are clever" kiss "your eyes" kiss " you're kind to everyone" kiss. She then leaned over to me and kissed me. It got more and more heated. It turned in to a full on make out session. We kept making out until we felt a small jolt... We have landed on Erackilion " are you ready" I asked her " ready as ever" 


	3. Chapter 3

# Ch. 3 #  
BLOOMS P.O.V.  
When the ship landed me and sky were making out. Sky broke us apart and asked if I was ready. I had lied to him I had lied to myself. Oh, why did I agree to this. I felt my mind just blank out. I just saw bits of scenes of my life. I saw Sky grab my bags. I saw the ship door fly down. On Eraklyon I have been tormented before. I got jumped in an alley by two fairies who said I would ruin the kingdom. I have been called vulgar awful names. But that was almost one year ago. Maybe the people of Eraklyon have gotten used to me. I entered the castle.  
THIRD VIEW When Bloom stepped into the castle she immediately got and evil glare from one of the guards. Another guard started to pound one of his fists into his palm.  
SKYS P.O.V.  
When we got in the castle Bloom was walking behind me. So I started talking to Brandon. "Hey what's" was all I got out before Bloom jumped in front of me wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my shoulder. She looked terrified.  
THIRD VIEW "Bloom what is wrong" Brandon asked "One of the guards was staring at me" she decided not to tell about the wordless threat.  
"Where is he" Sky asked angry at someone for scaring his angle.  
"He left" face still in his chest.  
"O.K." Sky said in his most comforting voice "let's go to the room and you can lay down. It is really late and some rest my make you feel better.  
THIRD POINT Sky,Bloom,Stella,Brandon,Musa, and Riven have all slepped together before so each couple just shared a room. Nabu, Techna, Flora, Timmy, Aisha, and Flora have not so they all got their own personal room. Brandon was already in his room with Stella. Bloom and Sky walked into the young kings room. Bloom wad exgausted. She truged over to her love grabbed her suit case. She did not bother to straighten up her clothes or go to the restrooms. She just threw off her street cloathes and put on some silk pajama bottoms with a little bow on the waist band. On top she put on an old shirt Sky had given her because it had a small hole in the sleeve. It was a concert tee from his favorite band "the ending". Bloom then jumped into sky's massive king bed with Egyptian cotton sheets. The last thing she rememberedwas a pair of strong arns wrapping around her waist. Suddenly she remembered why she came to Eraklyon... Sky. 


	4. Chapter 4

# Ch. 4 #  
"I cannot believe this" Samara screamed " that brat is using our innocent naive son" Erandor said "I hope she leaves our son but wait she will not"  
THIRD PERSON SKYS VIEW Sky had woken up before Bloom. Since she was now sleeping on his chest and he did not want to wake her. So Sky just turned on the t.v.  
BLOOMS P.O.V.  
I woke up on sky's bare chest. When he saw me I heard the t.v. go off.

" hello my love" Sky said kissing my head

" hi I say, my voice so strained I could barley recognize it.

" how are you feeling"

" ok I guess"

" well I will go get ready for the day you should too" 


	5. Chapter 5

# Ch. 5 #  
ERANDORS AND SAMARAS ROOM

3 A.M.

" Erandor wake up" Samara screamed in her sleeping husbands ear.

" what is it woman" Erandor said with one eye open.

" I know how to prove Bloom is a fraud"

"How" Erandor said fully awake now.

" we take her shopping and convince her to blow our money and maybe that will prove to Sky that she is bad news"

" Samara my beautiful wife you are a genius"

SKYS ROOM NEXT MORNING

Once again Sky was awake before Bloom. This time Bloom was on the other side of the bed. So he got up freely. He had no royal duties so he dressed casually. He had a t- shirt that said HTLO ( Eraklyon's aeropostale) across the front and a pair of jeans. His hair looked like he just rolled out of bed but he actually spent twenty minutes working on it.

BLOOMS POINT OF VIEW

I wake up. I am still surprised to wake up to such a beautiful luxurious room. The blues of every shade. Golden furniture with a huge chrystal chandelier. The massive bed twice as big as a king size set up on It's own rise up. My favorite was probably waking up to my prince. He was getting ready and he must have seen my reflection in the mirror becouase he walked over to me and kissed me.

" good morning my love" his husky voice whispered in my ear.

" morning Sky" I said feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. There was a knock at the door. Sky went up to go answer it.

" hello mother, father" I hear Sky said 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry about the wait my computer crashed and I had to wait until Christmas to get a new one. Sooo uhhh ya.

BLOOM'S VIEW

"Mother Father what a surprise" Sky said

I gulped I am so tired and I do not want to start the day hearing how Sky is just a toy to me. Or how I am using him for a cruel sadistic joke. Or for greed. Or that he could do better. There I go whining again.

"Bloom ... Hello? BLOOM!" I snapped out of my train of thought as Sky and his parents stared at me.

"Yes" I say feeling the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Are you ok you look a little" He stopped and his pupils doubled in size. I soon relized why when I looked down and saw my red and black lingerie. Sky quickly ran over and covered me up. Samara was totally fuming. Erandoor was blushing. Erandoor looked over to his wife only to get the evil eye.

"Hello Bloom" Samara gagged as if saying my name would have made her sick.

"Hi" I say barley above a whisper.

"My parents and I were just wondering if you would like to go shopping with us today" Sky butted in. A nervous tone to his voice as he tried to defuse the situation..

"uhhhh ... s.. sureeee" I say dumbstruck. Why would his parents want to go shopping with me. I thought that they hated me. Oh wait yes they do hate me.

"Well then get dressed NOW! And please try not to look to slutty. Now I know this will be difficult but."

"Mother!" Sky said.

With that they left. After shutting the door Sky turned to me and said "Well that went well!" Sky said trying ( failing ) but at least trying to make me feel better.

"I am just going to go get ready" I say a little more cold then I had meant to. His bright blue eyes had a slight flicker of hurt in them. Great just great! :(

SKY'S VIEW

With that she got up and went to the bathroom and I heard the shower turn on. I turned around to go unplug my cell phone when I saw something that made me grin from ear to ear. On my nightstand was a picture of my angel Bloom. I do not know how long I was staring at that picture with a goofy grin on my face. In the picture both arms wrapped loosely around my neck. She was smiling her perfect little smile to the camera. A gust of wind blew slightly threw her hair. Throwing back her beautliful bright red hair. The sun hit her eyes and they were sparkling even more than usual. Stella took the picture at the right moment. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and there stands my beautiful goddess. She was wearing a dark blue crew neck tee and some blue jean short and some baby blue shoes. The people on Earth call them Converses. Her hair curled and tossed perfectly to one side. I grinned and she started to giggle, I wonder why. Suddenly she points down to my ... errr ... man hood. I look down to see a well bludge in my jeans. Then someone knocks on the door talk about perfect timing.

"Are you ready" I hear my mother call.

"Here I will go talk to them and you take care of your little well big" she stopped to giggle at her own joke "promblem.

"Are you sure you will be ok" I say picturing her alone with them.

"Who do you think will have better luck with them right about now?" Bloom said. I then hobbled to the bathroom and hoped for the best.


End file.
